


Restless Eternity(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [80]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cave-In, Disembowelment, Existence Dysphoria, Explosions, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Romance, conscious during death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by nyanbacon, read by me.___Death.Reincarnation.The cycle of the souls of what used to be the most important defenders of Ninjago.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninjago Podfics [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	Restless Eternity(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fading Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404528) by [nyanbacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon). 




End file.
